I Know You're My True Love
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: natsume akhirnya sadar siapa yang harus dicintainya, itu bukan Mikan. tapi Luca. RnR! Shounen Ai! OOC! AU


Err.. Saya tak kuat menunggu akan datangnya hari dimana Author Indonesia bersedia untuk membuat pairing Natsu-Ruka. Karena depresi kelamaan nunggu,, akhirnya saya nyerah dan bikin ini fic juga walau merasa umur saya masih gak pantes untuk bikin fic yaoi.. Hiks.. Maaf udah gak bisa nahan diri lagi nih!

**Disclaimer**: Tachibana Higuchi

**Pairing**: Natsume Hyuuga-Luca Nogi

**Summary**: Natsume sadar siapa yang slalu ada dihatinya, ia tahu itu bukan Mikan. Tapi hanya satu nama, Luca Nogi. AU. Warning: Shounen-Ai! RnR! Don't like? Don't read! No Flame for this fic!

**Rated**: Saya akan berusaha rated-nya tetap "**T**" agar sesuai umur saya.

* * *

I Know, You're My True Love

A Gakuen Alice Fanfic

By:

**Hime Uguisu**

Made at 29-30 November 2010

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Natsume.. Bangun!" Kudengar suara seseorang samar-samar membangunkanku. Kubuka sebelah mataku dengan malas. Kulihat seseorang dengan warna mata biru yang membuatku tenggelam dalam pandangannya. Rambut _blonde_-nya membuatku terpesona. Wajah manisnya seakan membuatku terbius dan hilang akal. Oke, cukup puitismenya. Kini aku harus bangun. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali sebelum aku mengubah posisiku dikasur dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"Luca.." Bisikku pelan. Ia tersenyum padaku. Luca. Luca Nogi. Sahabat terbaikku. Kami saat ini sudah kelas 2 SMA. Karena orang tua kami tinggal di Sapporo sementara kami bersekolah di Tokyo, maka kami pun memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah (uang dari orang tua) dekat sekolah kami. Tinggal terpisah dari orang tua tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku. Aku tinggal hanya dengan Luca di rumah dengan 1 kamar tidur ini. Setiap hari kami melewati hari bersama. Sekarang seperti biasa, Luca membangunkanku.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7.30 Natsume. Bangunlah. Aku sudah siap." Seru Luca. Aku melihatnya berdiri disamping ranjang dengan pakaian sekolah lengkap. Tasnya sudah rapi diatas kursi meja belajar kami. Tas ku juga sudah rapi disana. Ia membereskan peralatan sekolahku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dibalas dengan senyum manisnya. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk jadi laki-laki!" Canda ku sambil tertawa jahil. Ia hanya cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya dan membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sampai..

BRAK..!

Kepalaku membentur pintu kamar yang masih tertutup! Sakit sekali! Wajahku merah karena malu. Aku tertawa-tawa tidak jelas saat ia memandangku dengan tatapan _ilfeel_ dan menurunkan sebelah alisnya. Aku lekas berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Luca's POV

Natsume memang unik. Ia memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Yah.. Tapi kupikir ia sudah bisa bahagia dengan Sakura. Yup! Mikan Sakura adalah pacar Natsume. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan mereka jadian. Tapi menurutku hubungan mereka tak terasa 'dalam'. Malah, harus kuakui, Sakura pernah sebal padaku karena katanya Natsume lebih perhatian padaku.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau Natsume lebih perhatian padaku.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau Natsume tak perduli padamu, salah sendiri kenapa kau yang menembak Natsume duluan.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau wajahku lebih manis darimu (lho?). Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Kuangkat tasku dan tas Natsume untuk memindahkannya ke sofa depan. Aku menghela nafas lega saat melihat Natsume keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Aku membuatkan roti selai kacang nih!" Kataku. Natsume hanya tersenyum kearahku. Sekilas kami seperti suami istri dengan keluarga harmonis! Aargh.. Bodoh! Kenapa aku berpikir begitu coba? Natsume itukan laki-laki! Tapi rasanya kok ada perasaan yang membuatku damai tiap melihat Natsume ya? Hah.. Mikir apa sih aku. Natsume menepuk punggungku pelan namun berhasil membuatku kaget.

"Kau kaget? Ayo berangkat!" Kata Natsume memecah lamunanku. Aku mengangguk. Kulihat dia mengambil rotinya dan menggigitnya. Kami pun keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan menuju sekolah yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sesampainya dikelas, kami duduk dibangku ketiga dari depan dibarisan dekat jendela.

"NATSUMEEE...!" Teriak seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan rambut coklat. Ia berteriak memanggil Natsume dan akhirnya berlari menghampiri kami.

"Kamu udah makan belum, sayang?" Tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Yup." Jawab Natsume sangat singkat. "Luca yang membuatkannya" lanjutnya lagi. Hening sesaat sebelum aku mendapat _deathglare_ dari Mikan. Gadis itu.

"Oh gitu ya.. Gak bisa apa kalau kalian gak.. Err.. Gak tinggal berdua? Kan kalau ada yang salah paham bisa-bisa dikira homo.." Kata Mikan dengan hati-hati karena takut membuat Natsume marah.

"Gak papa kok." Jawab Natsume enteng. Ia pergi meninggalkan Mikan sambil menarik tanganku. Aku jadi ikut mengekor dibelakang Natsume. Kutatap Mikan yang sedang melongo melihat kami.

Natsume's POV

"Luca, aku bosan dengan gadis itu. Aku tak perduli lagi dengannya. Suaranya saja membuat kupingku sakit!" Gerutuku tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku itu. Aku terus menarik tangannya melalui koridor demi koridor sekolah. Mencari tempat sepi dimana kami bisa berbicara berdua. Ya, taman belakang sekolah bukan tempat yang buruk? Aku menariknya berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Kami pun duduk dibangku taman itu. Kulihat ekspresi Luca sekarang dan ia tampak bingung. Kugenggam tangannya dan ia malah salah tingkah dan menengok kearah kiri kanan seakan memastikan tiada orang. Aku tak peduli walau ada orang sekalipun. Aku mendekatkan diriku disebelahnya. Wajah putihnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Natsume.. Kau apa-apaan? Gak enak kalau ada yang liat. Ntar kita dikira ho-" aku memotong kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luca itu. Kuletakan telunjuk kananku dibibirnya, sementara tangan kiriku masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ssst.. Kau tahu? Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku memang menjadi homo sekarang, err.. Karena aku.. Aku.." Aku sulit melanjutkan kata-kataku karena melihat ekspresi Luca saat ini. Ia benar-benar _shock_! Matanya terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka membuatku ingin mencium bibir manis mungil itu.

"Apa maksud.. Maksudmu Nat.. Natsu...me?" Wajahnya memerah. Ia menatap lurus padaku. Bola mata _crimson_-ku dapat memantulkan sosok gugupnya. Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapanku padanya. Begitu juga dengan tatapannya.

"Aku.. Cinta padamu, LUCA NOGI" kataku memberi penekanan pada kata 'Luca Nogi'. Ia semakin terlihat gugup. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Akupun tersenyum padanya. Menanti jawaban yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya itu. Ia menengok kearah kiri kanan seakan berusaha menanyakan jawaban pada rerumputan itu.

Luca's POV

Aku tidak menyangka Natsume akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia kan pacar Mikan, nanti bagaimana Mikan akan memperlakukanku? Sekarang saja dia sudah memberiku _deathglare_ yang membuatnya terlihat OOC! Otakku berkata untuk menjawab tidak! Tapi hatiku berkata lain. Jauh dilubuk hatiku dapat kurasakan perasaan mendalam, aku mencintai Natsume. Akhirnya kuikuti kata hatiku. Tanpa sengaja kuucapkan kata hatiku.

"Aku mencintai Natsume.." Bisikku pelan. Hening sesaat.

"Ulang?" Tanya Natsume dengan wajah cerah sekali.

"Umm.. A.. Aku.. Men..cintai.. Natsume" aku mengulang kata-kataku tadi. Tiba-tiba Natsume memelukku.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Luca?" Natsume membisikkan pertanyaan itu tepat ditelinga kiriku dengan suara halus yang membuatku merinding.

"Iya." Aku menjawabnya. "Bagus." Itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Natsume saat aku menjawabnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat gugup. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat terlihat bahwa itu tidak gatal.

"Ano.. Luca, aku ingin kau.. Kau.. Jadi.. Uke-ku? Mau?" Tanyanya gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Menatap rerumputan hijau itu. Aku tertegun sebentar. Bingung harus jawab apa. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak keberatan juga sih kalau aku uke tapi.. Haah.. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak mau jadi uke?" Tanya Natsume dengan hati-hati. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Aku.. Baiklah. Aku mau jadi uke-mu." Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum yang sedikit agak dipaksakan. Natsume tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya memerah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sejak tadi tak sekalipun ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Ia menarik tanganku lagi untuk ikut berdiri.

"Ayo kekelas, Luca. Sudah bel." Ajak Natsume. Aku mengangguk. Akupun berjalan mengikuti Natsume dibelakangnya. Sejenak aku berpikir lalu aku bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikan?" Tanyaku.

"Hn? Siapa yang perduli. Aku akan memutuskannya sekarang juga.. Demi kau." Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku. Ia terus berjalan lurus. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

"Natsume..." Gumamku sangat pelan sampai tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Normal POV

Tanpa Natsume dan Luca sadari, Mikan sudah mengikuti mereka sejak mereka keluar kelas. Mikan tertegun di tempat persembunyiannya saat menguping pembicaraan Luca dan Natsume di taman tadi. Ia diam. Lidahnya kelu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Laki-laki yang ia cintai ternyata hanya menganggapnya sesuatu yang tak berarti, bahkan mengkhianatinya hanya karena seorang laki-laki juga!

"Kalau begitu..." Mikan berucap sendiri. Jeda sekitar 10 detik, ia terlihat berpikir.

"Mereka HOMO! _Gay_! Aaargh!" Teriak Mikan kencang namun tak ada satu orangpun yang lewat untuk tak sengaja mendengar teriakkannya. Mikan segera berlari kearah kelasnya dengan wajah hampir menangis. Oke, kita kesampingkan dulu masalah Mikan. Mikan kan ceritanya gak sekelas sama Luca and Natsume.

In the classroom

Pak Narumi selaku guru bahasa Jepang memasuki ruang kelas. Dan mulailah pelajaran seperti biasa.

"Ah.. Baju bapak aneh lagi! Huuu...!" Komentar anak-anak satu kelas berbarengan saat melihat pakaian Narumi yang kini memakai baju cowok dengan gaya _gothic-lolita_ (hoee?).

"Sudah.. Tenang anak-anak. Ayo ambil kertas selembar. Kita ulangan." Seru Narumi dengan senyum gembira. Anak-anak satu kelas yang tadi ribut mendadak jadi batu berjamaah.

"_What The Hell_? Ulangan?" Batin anak-anak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati anak-anak merobek kertas dari bukunya.

"Pak! Setiap lembar kertas yang kita pakai membuat pohon-pohon semakin banyak ditebang! Jadi _global warming_ akan semakin menjadi-jadi! Untuk itu lakukanlah penghematan kertas! _So, Say No To Ulangan_!" Teriak Koko dari bangkunya sambil berdiri. Semua anak sekelas lalu bengong dan semua mata tertuju pada Koko. (Hebat euy Kokoroyomi *Mind Reader* jadi Miss Universe!). Lalu anak-anak mengangguk setuju.

"Bener tuh pak!" Kata anak-anak kompak. Narumi geleng-geleng kepala aja.

"Ya udah deh, ulangan hari ini gak jadi dan diganti jadi praktek aja. Ayo kalian baca puisi satu-satu kedepan kelas!" Perintah Narumi sang guru gak niat ngajar.

Skip time »»»

Natsume's POV

Huh, benar-benar sekolah yang membosankan! Sekarang aku sudah pulang kerumah. Luca sedang membuatkan mie instan untuk kami makan berdua. Aku hanya duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan sambil memperhatikan kekasih baruku yang sedang masak mie untuk kami. Ia begitu manis dengan celemek kuningnya dan masih memakai seragam sekolah karena kami baru sampai rumah. Iyalah, kapan Luca tidak manis? Merasa diperhatikan olehku (mungkin) ia pun menengok kearahku. Mata kami bertatapan dalam.

"Mie-nya sudah matang. Ayo makan." Ucap Luca dengan pelan. Ia membawakan dua buah mangkok mie dan meletakannya diatas meja makan. Aku mengambil mangkok itu dan tak lupa mengambil sumpitku.

"Enak." Itulah komentar ringanku saat mie itu telah melewati kerongkonganku. Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam nanti? Kau ingin makan apa?" Luca bertanya. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Terserah." Jawabku. Ia tertawa jahil.

"Kalau begitu kau makan mie saja terus, ya!"

"Enak saja. Kau mau pacarmu ini sakit?" Tanyaku iseng. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Oh ya, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau tadi saat istirahat aku sudah memutuskan Mikan. Aku sadar, bukan Mikan yang dibutuhkan olehku. Bukan Mikan yang kuinginkan. Tapi hanya Luca. Apa reaksi Mikan? Ia menangis kencang lalu kutinggalkan saja sebelum telingaku berdarah.

"Kau mau mandi duluan? Ini sudah jam stengah enam sore." Suara Luca membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Umm.. Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mandi dulu, ya!" Ia meletakan mangkoknya ditempat cuci piring, lalu mencuci mangkoknya. Ia menengok kearahku dan melihat mangkokku kosong. Ia mengambil mangkokku dan mencucikannya juga.

"Luca, biar ak sa-" kata-kataku dipotong olehnya.

"Biar sekalian" jawabnya singkat. Semenit kemudian mangkok kami berdua sudah bersih lagi. Ia mengambil segelas air lalu menengguknya habis, dan berjalan kekamar mandi dengan membawa handuk.

"Aku ngantuk." Gumamku. Aku pun meminum air putih dan berjalan menuju kamar. Kurebahkan diriku sejenak diatas kasur berukuran _kingsize-_ku.

"Luca.." Kubisikkan namanya. Nama orang yang benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Tak terasa 15 menit sudah berlalu sejak aku memasuki kamar. Kulihat pintu kamar terbuka dan kulihat Luca berjalan memasuki kamar dengan masih mengenakan handuk saja. Tubuh atasnya terlihat jelas dimataku. Aku terpaku menatapnya. Ia lalu melirik kearahku.

"Kau ketiduran Natsume? Ayo cepat mandi. Aku sudah selesai." Katanya. Aku tak begitu memperdulikan omongannya. Aku tetap menatapnya.

"Bisa kau keluar sebentar? Maaf.. Aku mau pakai baju dulu." Ucapnya dengan hati-hati. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir khayalanku tadi.

"Baiklah." Kakiku terasa berat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia berjalan dan menutup pintu kamar itu saat aku sudah berada diluar pintu kamar. Setitik niat iseng muncul dibenakku. Kudekati lubang kunci untuk pintu kamar itu. Kusipitkan mataku untuk mengintip sedikit kedalam kamar.

"Sedikit tak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Namun yang kulihat dari lubang kecil itu hanya gelap. Aku makin mendekatkan tubuhku bahkan menyenderkannya kepintu berharap bisa melihat lebih jelas namun tetap gelap. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku terjatuh karena bertumpu pada pintu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap Luca yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Aku segera bangun dari posisi jatuhku tadi dan nyengir gak jelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sebal.

"Mau ngintip?" Tanyanya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan menutup lubang kunci dengan handuk. Haha.." Ia tertawa puas. Semburat merah menghiasi pipiku.

"Aku gak mau mandi! Luca pelit! Masa ngintip sedikit saja tidak boleh!" Protesku seperti anak kecil. Ia memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Belum waktunya! Dasar mesum!" Ejeknya. Ia masih tertawa puas. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kasur. Ia pun meutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Setidaknya gantilah bajumu. Gerah melihatnya."

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan mengambil baju dari lemariku. Ia duduk dipinggir kasur. Aku asal melepas kemejaku dan celana panjangku. Tak perduli ia lihat atau tidak. Ujung mataku menangkap sosoknya yang berusaha buang muka agar tidak melihatku. Aku tertawa geli.

"Kalau mau lihat boleh kok." Kataku asal ceplos.

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang mau lihat!" Mendengar pernyataannya aku tambah tertawa geli. Aku selesai memakai pakaian tidurku dengan lengkap dan meloncat kearah kasur dan merebahkan tubuhku.

"Natsu, pelan-pelan. Kaget aku!" Kata Luca. Ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya disampingku.

"Aku ngantuk.." Bisikku.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga." Jawabnya. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Natsume.." Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dengan lembut. Tentu saja aku tak mau melepaskannya. Aku malah semakin menjadi, kutidurkan kepalaku didadanya. Hangat.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini." Ucapku sambil menutup mata. Merasakan kehangatannya. Mencium wangi aroma tubuh Luca. Perlahan kurasakan tangan lembut membelai rambut hitamku.

"Aku mencintaimu Luca.." Kataku sambil merasakan lembut belaiannya.

"Aku juga, Natsume. Aku cinta padamu." Balas Luca sambil tetap mengelus rambutku. Kurasakan ketenangan yang benar-benar hangat. Aku puas sekali mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Aku pun terlelap kealam mimpi.

"Oyasuminasai, Natsume.." Gumam Luca.

Luca's POV

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela kamar kami yang tertutup tirai. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kulihat Natsume masih tertidur diatas dadaku. Walau agak sesak, tapi aku tak apa-apa. Wajah Natsume benar-benar polos saat tidur, membuatku ingin memakannya. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur karena takut membangunkannya. Membangunkan Natsume. Kuelus lagi kepalanya dengan lembut. Kurasakan Natsume perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Aku menatap wajahnya, menunggu mata _crimson_-nya terbuka sempurna. Ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap lurus kearahku. Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk menyambutnya. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang! Sekarang hari minggu!

"Luca.. Selamat pagi.."

"_Bonjour_, Natsume."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"_Maintenant, à huit heures du matin, Mon Amour._" Jawabku. Ia menurunkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti bahasa Prancis. Aku buru-buru meralat kata-kataku.

"Maksudku sekarang jam delapan pagi, cintaku." Ia tersenyum.

"_I love you.._" Tiba-tiba ia berkata begitu. Aku refleks membalasnya..

"_Je' Taime.._" Aku tersenyum. Ia berpindah posisi, kepalanya tidak lagi diatas dadaku. Aku segera bangun dan terduduk ditempat tidur. Ia terduduk disampingku dan memelukku lagi.

"Pagi ini kita makan apa, sayang?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku belum membuat sarapan sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat sama-sama."

"Paling kau hanya jadi penonton!"

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu! Ayolah.." Rengek Natsume. Kalau padaku ia bisa jadi seperti anak kecil. Berbeda sekali sikapnya pada orang lain yang sangat terkesan jaim dan _stay cool_ itu.

"_Du lügst!_"

"Luca, jangan berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis. Aku tidak mengerti.." Keluh Natsume. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu bahasa Jerman, Natsume." Kataku sambil tertawa. Natsume swt. Kami pun keluar kamar dan memutuskan untuk membuat _pancake_ sebagai sarapan pagi ini.

Sarapan sudah siap. Kuletakan pancake itu di dua piring. Saat aku sedang menuangkan madu dipancake, kurasakan ada tangan memelukku dari belakang. Natsume memelukku. Ia menopangkan dagunya dipundakku.

"Kau manis sekali.." Bisik Natsume. Ia mencolek sedikit madu itu dan menjilatnya. "Bahkan kau jauh lebih manis dari madu manapun didunia." Katanya gombal. Aku tertawa.

"Dasar gombal." Celetukku. Ia menciumi leher jenjangku. Aku sedikit geli karna itu.

"Natsume.." Gumamku pelan. Ia tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Ia semakin semangat menciumi leherku, menggigit-gigitnya pelan, dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ disana. Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk memberikannya akses lebih menciumi leherku.

"Natsu.. Aaah.." Aku tak sengaja mendesah pelan. Kuletakan botol madu yang kupegang tadi diatas meja. Natsume tidak melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku hanya diam merasakan ciumannya yang membuat darahku seakan mengalir dengan deras.

"Luca, aku cinta padamu.. Kau hanya milikku seorang." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Kini ia menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi dan menarik pelan daguku agar aku menengok kearahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. 5 cm, 3 cm, 1 cm, dan.. Ia menciumku dengan lembut. Menggigit bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Melumat bibirku. Aku benar-benar merasa nge-fly karnanya. Kurasakan lidahnya berusaha membuatku membuka mulutku. Aku mengambil nafas, lalu kubuka sedikit mulutku.

Natsume's POV

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku memasukan lidahku. Mengabsen satu-persatu gigi putihnya itu dengan lidahku. Menekan-nekan langit mulutnya dengan lidahku.

"Umm.. Aaah.." Ia mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku semakin bersemangat. Kuajak lidahnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam untuk ikut dalam permainanku. Desahannya benar-benar lebih indah dari suara apapun. Perlahan lidahnya mulai bergerak mengikuti permainanku. Lidah kami saling beradu. Ternyata permainan lidahnya bagus, sama sekali tidak berasa kaku. Lidah kami saling menekan. Membuat kami terus bertukar saliva.

"Uummhh..." Aku menahan desahanku yang tak sengaja keluar. Sepertinya mendengar desahanku ia malah jadi semakin liar. Ia menjilati bibirku, mengabsen gigi-gigiku seperti yang tadi kulakukan padanya. Permainannya membuatku puas. Kami terus bertukar saliva dan menengguk saliva yang memenuhi mulut kami. Aku merasa sedikit kekurangan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman panas kami. Saat kulepaskan bibirku dari bibir manisnya, terlihat saliva yang masih menyambung dibibir kami. Aku membiarkan saliva itu lepas dengan sendirinya. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang mulai terengah-engah. Ia juga terlihat kekurangan nafas.

"Natsume.." Ucapnya pelan. Perkiraanku benar, bibirnya benar-benar lembut. Ingin rasanya kumakan bibir manis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengatur nafas sepertiku. Bulu matanya juga panjang. Wajahnya saat ia sedang memejamkan mata benar-benar membuatku masuk dalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang Luca Nogi.

"Terima kasih, Luca." Aku tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu. Ia membuka perlahan matanya sehingga membuatnya terlihat _eksotis_.

"Sama-sama, Natsume." Balasnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Setelah mendapat cukup oksigen. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Kami pun memakan sarapan yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Manis sekali, Luca!" Seruku saat menyantap sepotong pancake itu.

"Masa? Terima kasih. Kau selalu memuji masakanku!"

"Karena masakanmu memang enak. Kau jadi istriku saja!" Aku menyeringai jahil. Ia tersipu malu.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabnya pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Setelah kami selesai makan, kami duduk disofa ruang tv. Sofa itu empuk sekali.

"Luca, ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu.." Aku menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia mencium bibirku singkat membuatku _speechless_.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Jadi.. Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh melihat seluruh tubuhmu?" Tanyaku serius. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak! Belum boleh!" Jawabnya dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Ayolah.." Aku mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Tidaaaak..." Ia berlari meninggalkanku.

"Akan kukejar kau!" Teriakku mengikutinya. Ia berlari kekamar dan menutup pintu kamar, tapi terlambat, aku keburu masuk duluan sebelum ia menutup pintu itu. Ia terjatuh di ranjang. Aku ikut naik keatas ranjang.

"Baik, apa maumu?" Tanyanya yang sudah pasrah. Aku mendekatinya dengan posisi siap menerkam mangsa.

"Tadi aku sudah mencoba bibirmu, sekarang tinggal tubuhmu.." Kataku dengan pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Huh? Terserah kau, dasar mesum!" Katanya pasrah. Ini adalah waktu yang kutunggu...!

* * *

**TAMAT**

(demi keamanan rating! Nyahahaha...)

Gimana fic yaoi saya yang pertama? Minta komentarnya dong! Minta reviewnya please... *puppy eyes*

Saya berjuang untuk membuat fic ini! Hiks.. Maaf jadi semi M gini deh. Tapi ini masih soft yaoi, kan?

Baca ini, SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME! Thanks.

REVIEEEEWWW...!


End file.
